


你让我情难自拔。

by Uccello



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 以部位为核心的片段。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 2





	1. 和你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 单篇标题出自《Les maudits mots d'amour》

他抽烟太多，还时常滥用王的超凡力量在几个世界纬度里焚烧。一些独属于火焰的、难以言述的、即使冷却在冰点也仍旧仿佛炽热的气味就会扑在鼻尖，如果足够近。要怎样去形容？像亡命徒疯狂又奇异不显廉价的灵魂；是硝烟燃在废墟里。又能牵扯出太久之前稍纵即逝的回忆：被赤日加热而沸腾的沙和海。不过谁也不够热衷去提及过往，而未来又总是出于心照不宣而说得语焉不详。也没必要说得多敞亮。宗像礼司对很多事都充满与这异曲同工的、近乎盲目的自信，或者上升到傲慢二字。遗憾的是，被他凑得足够近的周防尊先生懒得挪动分毫，只盯着虚空某处发出一个拖沓的音节，融化的金在那双眼睛里淌着。所有谈话都要被那岩浆卷得无疾而终，宗像礼司仿佛完美又清醒的逻辑绝无可能说动他一星半点，仅仅这样去看，他才永远胜利。毕竟死是一种必然。虽然这暂时还因为德累斯顿石板的力量像悖论，然而如果缩小范围，将它圈定成为针对赤王的命定预言，可信度倒随之沾光地升高大半。有关这一点，他向来悲观又坦然。但那命数的齿轮可以暂且休憩片刻，他同样因为距离过近而嗅着与自己截然不同的气息。起因追溯到许久之前，他们在城市上空各自顶着巨剑身影交错，赤和青的光华坠成流星落下去，一定程度上用于发泄的火烧得有点太大，就被冰块浇灭，堪堪卡在被秩序规定的临界里；再转移阵地就换成赤手空拳，但这时至少周防尊的优势在他们眼里勉强是显而易见。宗像礼司身上那种公事公办的恼人气息终于所剩无几，微微出汗而腾起的那点热度则让他可喜可贺地更像个正常人类。他又胜利了。这只是在陈述一个无关紧要的事实，而非他本身如此认为，他充其量只是将烦躁值轻轻降低些许，如同宗像礼司身上飘散在空气里的薄荷味。宗像礼司抽的烟尼古丁含量一向太低，像某种乏善可陈的试探，或者无趣的太克制的放纵。总之周防尊没有猜过其中缘由，即使除去随口回击外根本懒于置喙，只是偶尔觉得接吻时味道过分寡淡。现在也是。他口中本来也并未残存多少焦油的冲意，只是日积月累的苦涩和他身上透出的气味一样如同附骨之疽。他毫不在意这个，但宗像礼司又找到一个不愿意与他同流合污的条目。后者热爱着茶更甚于凉烟，所以他吻到的浅薄苦涩也冰冷清澈得很，与自己那份泾渭分明。但那味道当然抵抗不了侵略性太强的火，连带着永远体面萦绕周身的人造浅香和水汽一起蒸腾去了。从某种意义上来说，全部的凉水和一部分的烈焰至少算是苦涩着同归于尽，与未来的现实恰恰相反地。于是到最后这默许了他放纵燃烧的人闻起来，也临时像这野兽。


	2. 美人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题理论上出自《Les maudits mots d'amour》  
> (但原词写的belle dame我反正没胆在标题公然开泥)

血还顺着面颊淌下去，途经唇角时受了阻碍，溢到唇缝里。即使它好像已经脱离封闭的躯体许久，也仍旧带着些灼人的热度。宗像礼司由此断定那是周防尊的，正要发作，稍一开口又扯到嘴唇上方才被咬出来的伤。于是话语在口中一转，显得有那么一分气急败坏：说野蛮人都算抬举，您根本只是史前猛兽。被说的那一个发出与平日同样恹恹的单音，摆明那副永远在这方面有些消极抵抗的做派。但又仿佛被眼前景象刺激了一般，周防尊鬼使神差地伸出手去，指腹把那两处的血迹沿着那颜色浅淡的唇瓣粗粗略略地抹过去，再来回蹭着。着实太猝不及防，以至于宗像礼司错过了抗拒的时机。若是反咬一口就像是同样幼稚还娇嗔，仍旧一动不动又有些绝不该、也绝不合衬的顺服。所以他反倒一挑眉转而笑起来，狭着眼轻飘飘投去些意味深长的挑衅。那混在一起的红在他唇上被抹成勉强均匀的一层，像那种化妆品似的在缓慢又迅速地凝固，或许之后也要同样地氧化变色。至少暂且，它现在被充当为口红，被他极白的肤色衬得鲜艳异常，却和那些招贴画上的封面女郎截然不同。那野兽抬着脸舔起自己的嘴唇，神情仿佛一直那样恳切地不知餍足，且积极。被盯上的、姑且称作是处于猎物位置的宗像礼司哼出一声属于千年后文明世界的那种笑，足够虚与委蛇、足够不知死活，但没有多说。由于先前那句讽刺连一声毫无意义的单音节都没有收到，周防尊用这种不知原始还是现代的行动去证明人类最原始本能的审美倾向，虽然结果只是让他们都再焦躁一些。主要是不够，或者说毫无女气，奇异的前所未有的融合感轻飘飘地浮着，像血本就合该是红的。周防尊在他重新好整以暇地喋喋不休前突如其来又早有预谋地吻过去，以此先话语的扯动一步敲碎那层膜。它早就凝固成仿佛干渴又病态的样子，脆弱不堪，被另一双唇重重压上就碎出些过于薄的玻璃片般聊胜于无的刺。凉的、腥的、甜的，周防尊没有什么多余的形容好去想，也从不修辞，只有一点果然如此的意思在內。再确认一遍，没有什么与自己如出一辙的硝烟味，尝不出那种打打杀杀留下的粗糙，即使方才那薄薄浅浅的唇还被一层血盖着，即使他们刚刚才像真正狭义上动物那样打架再紧接要交欢。难得空气没有焦灼又冰冷，是那已经献身的红从贴着的嘴唇间烧起来，向两边去，最终燎起一片藏在躯体又浮上皮肤溢到指尖的火，让掌心泛一点痒，那处皮肤不久后再隔着汗水接吻。


End file.
